The King of the North
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Cesare Borgia is reborn as the first born of Eddard Stark and Catelyn. Watch how he ruthlessly bend the rules and bring the North to it's greater glory with him as Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. No Harem. Inspired by: The Game Has Changed By: gdog1, The Alpha Wolf By: Wyvern03, Reborn: Into the Wild Westeros By: Arkane007
1. Chapter 1

"_Life is inherently risky. There is only one big risk you should avoid at all costs, and that is the risk of doing nothing."-Denis Waitley_

* * *

**I don't own The Borgias and Game of thrones.**

* * *

Prologue

Cesare Borgia is the oldest child of Rodrigo Borgia and Vanozza Cattaneo, and the brother of Juan Borgia, Lucrezia Borgia and Joffre Borgia.

Cesare lived his life to please his father despite that his father had forced him to be a priest to get rid of his father's enemies. He was ambition you say. He was cunning and smart to make his mission complete.

He has done many things in his life that is filled with poison. He killed to protect his family, yet now the tables had turned.

He is dying.

He prays to God that he will find him repenting his sins.

"**No, your life will be given to the needs."**

* * *

-281AC Riverrun-

It was a cold night at the Riverrun that is ruled by the House of Tully. Catelyn Stark the wife to Eddard Stark who is Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. She is heaving in and breathing out. Her father is coaxing her pain and handing her hand. The Maester and midwives are saying that she is carrying twins.

She is so thrilled that she is having twins.

Yet she is in consisted of pain!

She prays furiously that her children will be alive, she doesn't care about herself. They could be boys, girls, one boy, and a girl. They are alive and that should be good enough for her.

"My Lady, the babes are coming out. Keep going." One of the nurses told her.

Catelyn screams in a big loud noise that made thunder slash through the skies.

The cries of an infant had reached into her ears.

However, she only heard one crying and the other not. "My child, what is wrong with my child! I can only hear one child crying?!"

"Calm, my lady. He's only asleep." The nurse showed Catelyn her child. "This is your eldest son." She immediately took her firstborn into her arms and they brought in her second one.

She observes her sons. The first one looks like Starks coloring. Her second son inherited more Tully then Starks.

"My sons," She cooed at them. "My sons.

Eddard Stark is coming to Riverrun from his journey to find his sister, Lyanna only to die from childbirth. Aegon Targaryen is his nephew, but he will only be known as Jon Snow.

Eddard prays and hopes that Catelyn would understand someday.

The Targaryen's are dead and gone, but two last children had escaped to Essos.

He prays hopefully that no more war after this.

He enters the gates where his wife is standing there looking happy and relive that her husband has come back alive.

"Ned," Cat went to Eddard's side.

Eddard noticed two infant babes in his grandfather's arms and the other one in the nurse.

"My Lord Husband, may I introduce you to your sons." Catelyn reached to her eldest from her father's arms and kissed her son's forehead.

"This is your heir and firstborn of the twins, I called him Cesare." Ned held out his arms to his son and he held the boy. He looks like Starks coloring.

"We could change his name if you like…"

"No," Ned smiled softly, "It suits him." He rocked him gently. His heir is the perfect Stark to him.

"And the other one?"

Cat smiled at him as she ordered the nurse to bring him the other son.

"I named him, Robb, after your friend, King Robert." Cat returned her firstborn son into her arms. Ned held his second son, Robb into her arms. Poor Robb cried in his arms.

"Aye fine names, Cat."

At the same time….

Roose Bolton came home to Dreadfort.

He saw his wife holding a bundle in her arms. Domeric is next to his mother. It seems that he has another living child.

"My Lord husband," Lady Bethany greeted him.

"Bethany, Domeric." Roose focuses on the infant in his wife's arms.

"May I present to you our daughter," Roose silently commanded to bring his daughter to him. He held his firstborn daughter in his arms.

"A girl," Bethany notice that her husband sounded relief for some reason.

Roose notices her eye. It's like chips or cracks of broken glass.

"I named her Sassa, my Lord." Roose looked back to his wife.

"Sassa 'Broken Glass in the Eye' Bolton."

Roose looked down his daughter and he praised the Gods that perhaps she will become great despite her gender being female.

* * *

**Bring in Comments and reviews.**

**Inspired by:**

**The Game Has Changed By gdog1  
**

**The Alpha Wolf By Wyvern03  
**

**Reborn: Into the Wild Westeros By Arkane007  
**

**Sassa "Broken Glass in the Eye" Bolton looks like e194655842308fff0d1d3d8f09faf716 and her right looks like df1b4aea0d4a7e384e61fad5f57f170f**

**Sassa **

**ORIGIN/USAGE**

**Old Norse, Swedish**

**PRONUNCIATION**

**SAH-sah**

**MEANING**

**Divine beauty**


	2. Chapter 2

"_When the pupil is ready, the teacher will come." _

_-Chinese Proverb_

* * *

**I don't own Borgias and Game of thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Cesare Stark**

Six years. He had to relearn every lesson in his six years of his life! You think that God is punishing him for all of his sins from his former life.

Yes, he knew that he killed people.

Backstabbing the enemies when they are not looking. Commit incest with his sister. But he knew that God had sent him here for a reason.

To rebuild his homeland from scratch.

Cesare is thinking over things at his new home.

He wonders if there is a chance to make his home greater. He knew it would not be easy. The North is a large settlement that is too wild and too wide. He looked over the land itself.

Growing their food will be difficult to preserve the soil. So, he will have to figure that logic to grow at least potatoes and cabbage.

Right now, he is drawing a few things in his papers to full proof benefit to the north. He knows that as the heir and future warden of the North. He must take care of people and make sure they are staying loyal to his house.

The first step to make sure of that is marriage.

He would need to pick a bride that not only hold alliance but from his northern Bannermen. Someone's family is strong, loyal, but cunning enough to compare to the South. He wonders which daughter has the most powerful Bannerman among the north.

He looked down at his papers and then the map of the whole seven kingdoms, but he aimed his eyes at the north.

He has to know if there are girls from the north.

"Young Lord Cesare," He turned and saw Maester Luwin coming to his room, "It's high past time for your lesson, you know."

Cesare sighed, but he knows that he must learn all that he can. Even if he didn't like their pagan gods and their beliefs that they are real.

"Sorry, Maester Luwin."

He went to go with Luwin to their usual study place.

"I understand that you wanted to learn all that you can, but you are young and must balance yourself before taking the title of Warden of the North. If Gods are willing that Lord Stark will be an old man by now."

Maester Luwin is guiding Cesare to where his brother, "Then I have a question, Maester Luwin."

Luwin gently laughs and said, "If you were the second or third son, you would make a fine Maester."

Cesare did his priesthood before, but that was because his father made him do it.

"People of the North don't like Maesters." Cesare gave a childish looked like he was forced to eat broccoli.

"They only like us if we can give them something in return."

"Well," Cesare started talking, "I was thinking that maybe once I'm old enough. I could find a good betrothal here in the North."

Luwin urged him to continue, "I was wondering which of the Northmen daughters that I could unite if not four hundred times of past marriage from my ancestors did. And with her house, I could keep the North safe with my wife's house along my side. Better yet, I could show our union that no other house would dare go against ours."

Luwin hummed himself thoughtfully and looked at Cesare Stark.

"How about this," Luwin started, "I'll talk to Lord Stark if there is a proposal for you."

Cesare should have known, but he could try to convince his father to make a arrange marriage proposal for him.

He meets up with his twin brother, Robb.

"Now shall we begin where we left off of the Aegon's conquest at the Reach." Luwin begins telling the history.

* * *

Maester Luwin

Maester Luwin is puzzled. He must admit that ever since Cesare was born along with his younger twin brother, Robb. Cesare asked many serious questions and read books that he deemed a higher level than any child's mind.

He must admit that marrying a strong household of the North would rekindle the bond between the Starks and his people.

"Lord Stark," Luwin knocked onto the solar door.

"Come in."

Luwin entered the solar and stand before him.

"What is it?" Lord Stark questioned him.

"It's about young Lord Cesare."

That has got Ned's attention and looks at him in worried and concern.

"He seems to be in deep thought and wonders about his choosing his bride, not for love, but for building political alliance or gain loyalty in the North," Luwin told him.

"He does not need to worry about that," Ned told him, but Luwin doubts about Cesare.

"My Lord, your heir seemed to have a strong sense of being a well-prepared future warden of the North. He believes that to arrange a marriage with a powerful member of the Northern houses can bring the North back into its heel." He urges Lord Stark. He felt like his pupil can be cunning and clever if he wanted to prosper the north. He will do it!

"I cannot say about this. For a boy, he seemed too young to make such a decision like this." Ned frowns worriedly about his son.

"However, I will discuss this with my wife and then talk to our son."

"Thank you, my lord."

Maester Luwin bowed and left the solar to give the boys the lessons to study. He hopes that Lord Stark makes the right decisions.

* * *

**Okay, Chapter 1 done! Give reviews and comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have an announcement to make if you wish to write something such as a note, essay or attempted story idea. **

**Please use my private message instead because the reviews are simply meant for your opinions, criticisms, questions or comment. **

**If you kindly do so I would be appreciated if you do. Please use the private message.**

**Thank you and enjoy your day. Also, be safe from the COVID-19.**

**I don't own Borgias and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Eddard Stark

He was finishing his last paperwork before his eldest son and heir can enter here for a talk. He swears to the Gods both Old and New that Cesare is trying hard on being an adult already. He worries about it.

He wants to make his son enjoy his childhood.

'_Or perhaps, he wishes to make a name for himself.'_ Ned thought a bit.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Who is it?" Ned questioned as the door opens for him. There is Jory Cassel one of his loyal guards and fellow Northman.

"It is only I, Lord Stark. Your son, young Lord Cesare is here as requested."

Ned waved him to let his son in.

Cesare truly looks like a Stark. Ned let a ghost smile a bit as he saw how stiff and trying to impress him by this posture.

Probably nervous or being brave upfront.

"Son, what is this I hear about you wishing to arrange to be married?" He questions because his son is truly taken his role as his heir too seriously which is good, but marriage is a different situation as he had hope that he would grow up healthy and innocent as any child should.

Cesare asked, "Am I in trouble?"

Still a child though, Ned thought to himself.

Ned assured his sons, "No, no son. I'm just curious because this is a big decision you are making for not only yourself but for everyone in the North."

"Well, it just I simply wanted to make the North unite." Cesare quickly answered with determination. Ned watch in confusion.

"What do mean son?"

Now that got him curious by his words.

"Well, I have read the documents that I looked over and it got me curious. After that rebellion against Targaryen's, the North didn't look united as it should. Maybe because you married mother and build her God's temple on this land. So, I figure to ease up the tension that I should not marry a Northern girl, but one of our bannermen to ensured that the North is still under the house of Starks rule."

Ned contemplated and think about what Cesare said. Part of wished to be naïve, but the way he spoke is often true reminds him of his mother, Lyarra Stark.

His father may have been the Warden of the North, but it is his mother who holds the Northern in their hearts.

His mother was the only woman who had cared for the North and its people.

Ned has been wondering is what his son says might be true.

"Cesare, I will consider this idea briefly with your mother and Maester Luwin. Until then wait patiently." Ned answered his son.

Cesare nodded his head and he excused his son as he walked out the door.

Ned slumped against his chair as he thought back about it. He asked Jory to summoned his Lady wife and Measter Luwin.

He hopes that his lady wife and Measter Luwin advice they could give him.

KNOCK KNOCK

His door is sounded again.

"Enter."

Catelyn came in as well as Measter Luwin followed.

"Ned, what is it?"

Ned sighs as he looked at his wife. "What would you say that if I should send the ravens out for possible arrange a marriage with all of North?"

Catelyn stuttered and surprised at her husband, "Ned, you mustn't!" He knows that they both agree that their children could marry for love.

"Cat, our son told me very odd that what if the North isn't united as we had thought." That surprised his wife and Measter Luwin.

Catelyn walked towards her husband's kneels before him. "Ned, you are a good lord. Never doubted that for everything."

Measter Luwin came forward, "My Lord?"

"Tell me, the truth what is going on in the North?" Ned looked at his Measter Luwin pleading that what if Cesare's beliefs are not true.

"I am afraid, Lord Stark that the North is not what it used to be. Some are too quiet, but some houses like Karstarks, Manderly and Bolton are wanting for some Northmen to continue being secretly ambition. Fear not, that houses like Umber, Mormont and Howland are still loyal to the house of Stark. It's their offspring's that worries me since we are not sure that they will continue their loyalty to us." Measter Luwin finished his report that Cesare had secretly ordered him to send spies.

Ned rubbed his face exhaustion. He couldn't believe it!

He wonders that maybe it is time for some changes as well ensuring that North is united again.

"Bring Cesare back here."

Does he wonder what ideas does his son have?

* * *

Cesare Stark

WHACK!

Cesare angrily whacks at the dummy.

'_Curses father!'_

He angrily thought that his Lord's father doesn't believe him. He knows that he still views him as a child, but Goddammit he is a man trapped in the boy's body!

It's just like Rodrigo Borgia all over again!

True he loves his other father, but sometimes he forces too many things and not listen to him. Like he was to be Cardinal and then waited until he is free to be lord and married.

SNAP

His wooden sword has broken and shattered in half.

"Oh dammit!" He angrily threw down his broken half in the ground and wipe his wet cheeks while sniffing out.

"Cesare," A voice quietly called to him as he turns and saw Robb his twin and Jon Snow walked towards him.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Cesare wipes away his tears quickly as he didn't want his brothers to see him crying.

"We saw you angrily walk out from meeting with Father," Robb answered him. Jon Snow walked closely behind him. Cesare never treated his half-brother Jon Snow any differently. Hell, he was a bastard too, so he knew what it is like to be one.

"Yeah, more like he didn't believe me." Cesare sat down on the stone steps as his brothers follow his example.

"Surely, our father would believe you." Jon Snow spoked as Cesare allowed him to call their father just father since his lady mother never allowed that in her presence.

"Huff, more as it sounds that Father doesn't like my plan to have myself as the sacrificial lamb to be offered," Cesare mumbled as he stiff realizing that was the Holy scriptures scribes.

'_Crap! Okay, clam down maybe they did hear me. Please, lord almighty hear my prayers.'_ Cesare thought and prayed furiously that they did not hear him.

"Well, don't worry about it, big brother! I will your loyal banner and protect you from any enemies!" Robb announced to which made Cesare sighs in relief that they didn't hear him say that. Jon early nodded to him as well.

Cesare smiled. God how he missed having brothers. He didn't know how this had started from his other brothers from his previous life, but he supposed that Juan developed a bitter rivalry with each other. Gioffre Borgia well he was only a sweet naive little brother that anyone could have asked for.

"Boys, Lord Stark wishes to speak with all three of you." They turned and saw Rodrik came to take him to their father.

Cesare prayed in his mind that God will surely answer his prayer to bring the North into its heels.

* * *

**Okay, it is done! I hope the wait is worth it.**

**Next Chapter, Eddard Stark plans to help his son process for the North. Greyjoy rebellion and surprise reincarnation beside Cesare. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Game of Thrones and Borgias.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Robb Stark**

He followed his brothers to Father's solar. He wonders about this meeting.

Cesare had already shown his papers and plans to them nights ago.

* * *

_In the middle of the night. They share their beds secretly from a mother's view.  
_

_It's a big sleepover for everyone._

_Jon is there too._

_He never saw his big brother getting excited about showing papers.  
_

_"There is a possibility of building a ship." Cesare pointed out the diagram of the ship.  
_

"_A ship?" Robb questioned him. Jon looked over the papers._

_Cesare pointed out the first one. "This one is called Cog. Funny the name maybe, but this ship can help military transports and warships. I know what you are thinking, why do we need warships for? Well, think back our ancestors made a mistake of burning our ships down."_

_Robb knew one of their ancestors was Brandon Stark also known as Brandon the Burner._ _He was the son of Brandon the Shipwright. Sadly, in his grief and sorrows his burned down his father ships and since then the North declined any rebuild since that day._

_"Is it because of possible attacks?" Jon quietly answered Cesare.  
_

"_Not only attacks from Skagosi, but invaders from the other seven kingdoms. We can't risk ourselves to be surprised anymore."  
_

_He watched his brother pointed the second diagram such as the fields. "This is what I had been hearing from merchants about these foods that we could grow. It's called Potatoes and cabbage. However, I found some soils can be good to grow our food. I believe that we can start with Potatoes and cabbage as a good way to start before we can try to grow others. This can reduce any starvation."_

_Finally, he brings out his third paper. It looks like a big stronghold castle. "Moat Cailin. We need to rebuild it._ _Moat Cailin is an effective natural chokepoint that has protected the north from the southern invasion for thousands of years. I believe we need to revive its castle, and this is what scares our rivals and enemies everywhere."_

* * *

He snapped out of his memories as they enter their father's solar.

"Sit, my boys. We need to talk." They did as they were told.

"It would appear that we may need all the help as we can get." His father announced to them. Robb looks surprised but confused.

"But father, you are the warden of the North, aren't you?" Robb questioned his father. It was a surprise for him, but not sure what to think of it.

"Yes, Robb. I am. However, we must think of what the best for the North is." Ned showed them the map of North and bannermen's.

"I believe that we must foster and gather the trust of our bannermen. That is why I am hoping to foster you, boys."

Cesare spoke up, "All of us?"

His father became silent, "Yes, first for you, Cesare being my heir. You will be foster with the House of Umbers. Serve them well and get along with them as they are family from centuries ago."

"Yes, father."

Robb is scared to be separated, but he didn't want to show his father.

It seems that he noticed.

"I understand how you feel when I was separated from my family when I went to Vale. I promise you it will be over soon."

Robb sniffs and nods. He felt Cesare's hand is holding his. It made him calmed down a bit. He is glad that his big brother is there, and Jon is holding his other hand too.

"And Robb, you are going to be fostered with Forrester. They have been loyal to us and ensuring that the House of Stark has not forgotten their debts."

Robb nodded.

"Jon, you are my son. No matter what your last name may be. You will be foster with the House of Mormont. They will help you to survive and being a leader."

"Yes, Lord Stark."

Ned looks at them all.

"I know that this may seem hard, but I promised you. It will help you grow and become men that you are meant to be. The wolf dies,"

"But the pack survives." All three of them finished his sentences.

He hugged all three of his sons. Robb let himself cries. It's hard not to.

He could hear his brothers and to his surprise. Cesare did cry too, but more restraint.

'_Father's right. The pack will survive and this time we will be stronger than ever."_

Robb silently made an oath.

* * *

**Catelyn Stark**

A rebellion had begun.

No not a Targaryen or Blackfyre ones.

It is the Greyjoy's. They already attack Westland's and others are being invaded.

Catelyn was upset that her sons will be fostered away from Winterfell. She shouted at her husband, but he stayed firm in his decisions.

In all honestly, she is more than happy to have Jon Snow away from Winterfell, but two of her sons that will leave as well. It just broke her heart.

She has just kneeled and praying in her Sept that her husband will come back.

"Please mother, have mercy." She lights the candle for the Mother.

"Warrior give my husband strength to fight his enemies in his path." She lights the candle for The Warrior.

She prays furiously for the Sevens to hear her prayers.

"Mother," She gasped in fright but sighs in relief.

"Oh Cesare, you startled." Cat placed her hand on her chest.

"Sorry, mother. I came to inform you that suppers ready." Her boy is sweet, but since Ned had left for the rebellion. Cesare has been taking responsibility despite her protest. It seems that her son is eager to take care of everyone even though he is still a boy.

"Oh, of course." She came up and take her sons to hand to their main halls.

"Cesare, I want you to know that if you don't want to leave. Just say so, I will fight your father to keep you and your brother here." Catelyn looked at her son. By Gods, he looks more Stark than her Robb and Sansa every day.

Since her baby girl was just recently born. Cesare was shy in meeting his sister. She supposes that it's natural for him to be scared of having sisters and is used to Robb and that Bastard.

"I want to learn and help the North. I will write to you every day if you want."

Her blue eyes shed tears and hugged her firstborn.

"I love you."

* * *

**In Dreadfort**

A girl in her private room is furiously praying hard.

'_Lord, Oh merciful Lord be kind and give thy strength to cleanse away my soul." _She prayed and kept lifting her head and down many times over.

She has endured since the moment of her birth. Her reincarnation was surprising and feels like she has been asleep.

She was a queen in her timeline. A voice told her that she must corporate this 'Borgia' character who was born centuries later after her.

'_Perhaps, this is the work of God?! I mean, I did many things for Russia. I became Regent for my son when my beloved husband, Igor was murder. I seduced my husband's murders to trick them if I married them, they could rule Russia. What gullible fools they were. The planned work I had them executed for what they did to my husband and save Russia from paganism through my grandson, Vladimir who found our faith in Christianity.' _

"Yes, that must be it!" She quickly stands and paced herself around her private room. She held a homemade rosary made out of wood.

She knew that these world religions and hides her belief from wandering eyes.

"I must find this Borgia man. I am the most vicious and vengeful ruler of all of Russia."

She went back to her window and opened it.

The world may be different, but to her, it looks like her beloved Russia.

"I will accept my battles, Lord God. Hear my prayer, I am Sassa Bolton in this world, but my soul is Olga of Kiev."

Her brunette hair flows down her waist. Pale skin made her gentle like a glass doll appearance. The beauty of hers already turns heads from others. Her blue eyes one normal and other cracked eye proved that she could rule her home.

She will find this Borgia!

* * *

**So, what did you think surprised right? Since Cesare Borgia was considered a cunning politic and military. I figure why not give him a future wife who is Olga of Kiev who is known to be ruthless when fighting her enemies for Russia.**

**The world is a power couple that no one wants to mess with.  
**

**Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

**Don't forget to look at my other stories and please put reviews, favs, followers.**

**Knightfall princess of Scotland**

**Lapis Lazuli of Casterly Rock**

**The shadow Queen**

**Where the Sea can Sing**

**Winchester of Wizardly World**

**Red Raven**

* * *

**I hope you are being safe and okay from COVID 19.**


End file.
